Shizuo's Bad Day (Izaya's Day Off)
by DorkyHater
Summary: Shizuo has had a very bad day. No breakfast, ruined bartender outfit, gangs, debtors, and now he's run out of cigarettes. Not to mention that he's convinced Izaya is planning something. However, when he gets to Izaya's apartment, he's surprised at what he finds. After all that, now Shizuo has a stolen sandwich. (It's probably better then it sounds, give it a try!)


**Oh my! What's this? I have found myself writing in an entirely new fandom! Someone call the news station cause this is the first time in awhile! Please enjoy the story and yeah. Love ya, Little Ducklings!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Durarara! I have a hard enough time pronouncing the damn title as it is!**

* * *

**Shizuo's P.O.V**

Shizuo was in a bad mood today. It started out with him dropping his breakfast, which was vanilla pudding, all over the front of his bartender outfit, causing him to change and make an appointment with the dry cleaners. Then, as he was walking out to meet Tom, he had to take out three pathetic gangs that had tried to take him out too gain the title of "The Strongest Gang in Ikebukuro". As the day continued, people had refused to just shut up and pay their debt so he had to get violent and shake it out of them(some literally). Now to top it all off, he had no more cigarettes and the place that sold his favorite brand was closed, and he didn't want to get one of those cheap brands at the gas station.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Shizuo yelled while walking. He hadn't seen the flea all day, which he normally would consider a blessing, but with the way his day has gone, he knew the flea was planning something.

"Tch. I'll just head to Shinra's to see if he got hurt, and if he's there I'll just kill him. If not, I'll track him down," he murmured to himself, heading to Shinra's.

As he was walking, he passed the only man possibly stronger then him, Simon, and was effectively stopped.

"Shizuo! Eat sushi! Sushi good for bad moods!" The black man boomed, attempting to rush the fake blonde into his restraunt.

Shizuo sighed and said, "Sorry Simon, not today." And he started walking when he thought that the flea might have been here. "Oi! Simon. Have you seen the flea today?"

"Izaya? No. No one has. I don't think he's left apartment today, much less come into Ikebukuro. Why?" Simon replied looking confused and wary, not wanting the raven head and the fake blonde fighting.

"Tch. He's planning something. Thanks Simon!" Shizuo said running off.

"NO FIGHTING! FIGHTING BAD! EAT SUSHI INSTEAD!" Simon called out attempting to stop the man, but failing.

Shizuo decided to skip Shinra's cause if Simon hadn't seen him, then chances are the Underground doctor didn't either. So he hopped onto the next train to Shinjuku to drag the flea out of his apartment and beat him to death.

When he got to Shinjuku, he followed his memory to Izaya's apartment. He quickly made his way up the stairs and pounded away at the door he was pretty sure was Izaya's. It wasn't. It was an old lady's. And she'd just got out of the shower, and was only wearing a towel.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking worried with the tall man with bleached hair in her doorway.

"Ahh! S-Sorry to bother you. Do you know what apartment Izaya Orihara's is?" He asked, trying not to seem threatening.

"Oh! Izaya-kun! Such a sweet young man. He brings me dinner every Friday and always makes sure I'm taken care of. Such a surprise he doesn't have a girl friend with how attentive he is with me," She said smiling. "Oh! I'm sorry for rambling! You wanted his apartment number correct? You have that right number, just the wrong floor. He upstairs in the penthouse, 27-Z. Please tell him I said hello."

Shizuo could only nod. He was a little in shock after hearing that Izaya did something for someone other then himself. And for an old lady, nonetheless. He said thanks and made his way up to the flea's penthouse.

He knocked again, just as loud. When the door opened, he expected to see Izaya in a mad scientist lab with some machine or bomb in the middle of the room. What he most defiantly didn't expect was for his little sister, Kururi to open the door, holding some sort of sandwich, and his other little sister, Mairu, and Izaya himself fighting over what looked to be a gaming controller. Izaya had a sandwich in his mouth and was trying to say something through it, while Mairu yelled how since he got a handmade sandwich, she should play Kururi next. He forgot what he came for and just stood in the doorway. Suddenly Kururi spoke up saying,

"Shizuo-san..."

Then, Izaya looked at him, and said something he couldn't understand through the sandwich.

* * *

**Izaya's ****P.O.V**

Izaya was doing something he hasn't done in what felt like FOREVER! He was playing video games. Mario Kart to be exact. Why you may ask? His little twin sisters, Kururi and Mairu, had decided to pay him a surprise visit. Not that he was complaining. Namie had some family stuff come up, so he gave himself the day off, and he simply wasn't up to teasing the monster today. So there he sat on his oversized leather couch, losing to Mairu in the game with Kururi watching silently.

"Damn it, Mairu! Lighten up on the banana peels! Are you aiming them directly at me? Stop!" Izaya vented trying, and failing, to dodge all the banana peels Mairu was throwing at him.

Mairu giggled and threw out another one while saying, "You have to use what you have Iza-nii..."

Izaya grinned as he hit one of the boxes and got three red turtles. "Yeah? Well then take this!" He got right up behind her and launched one red shell at her, effectively hitting her.

"Hey! Iza-nii!" He launched another one at her effectively passing her before launching the last one behind him at her putting him up in first and her in fifth place. He crossed the finish line and saw the character he chose, Donkey Kong, doing the little win dance thing with his arms, while Mairu's character, Toad, hang his head in shame.

"That was cruel Iza-nii. Cruel..." Mairu said, crossing her arms.

"Iza-nii win," Kururi said bring up the prize, which was a ham and turkey sandwich that she'd made while they were on the first lap. She gave him sandwich and said, "Lunch... Prize."

"Ne~! Kururi! Don't I get a sandwich?!" Mairu cried out as Kururi sat down with her own salami and pepperoni sandwich.

"Yourself," Kururi said and bit into the sandwich.

Mairu rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine!" As she walked away, she took a piece of turkey off Izaya's sandwich and smirked up at him.

"Hey! That was my turkey!" Izaya said.

Mairu stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the controller. "Come on Kururi! Lets play next while Iza-nii eats his sandwich."

"Wait, it's my turn to play Kururi," Izaya said, grabbing the controller with a hand, still hold the sandwich in the other.

"Then give me the sandwich!" Mairu made a move to grab the sandwich.

"No!" Izaya then put the sandwich in his mouth and grabbed the controller with his now free hand, Mairu doing the same almost instantly.

That's when chaos began. Mairu was yelling she should get to play Kururi next since Izaya got a handmade sandwich and he was trying to say through the sandwich in his mouth that he should get the controller since he won their match. Kururi was just watching them with a bored expression. Neither of the fighting siblings noticed the loud knock or that Kururi had gotten up. Neither noticed Shizuo standing in the doorway with a shocked expression. They only looked up when Kururi said in a soft voice,

"Shizuo-san..."

Izaya looked up first, the controller now completely forgotten. He couldn't believe his nemesis had just caught him in such a strange way. A 23 year-old man fighting with a 14 year-old girl over a gaming controller with a sandwich in his mouth. He tried to say something, but the sandwich muffled. He looked over at Kururi asking her to take the sandwich out with his eyes. She got the message and walked over to gently pull it out of his mouth. Izaya chewed and swallowed the piece in his mouth and finally started talking.

"Shizu-chan~! How nice of you to stop by~!" Izaya said, look at his nemesis, still not letting a hand off the controller.

"Hello Shizuo-san~! How are you~?" Mairu asked, putting on a smile.

"Wh-What was that? W-Wh-Where were you today?" Shizuo stuttered out, still in shock of the two sibling doing something so... sibling like.

"Well today my secretary had some family things to take care of so I gave myself the day off. I didn't feel like bothering you today, so I was giving you break of me. Then the twins surprised me buy stopping over. Mairu-chan and I were currently fighting over who should get to play Kururi-chan after lunch," Izaya explained with a smile.

Mairu gave another tug, "Which will be me! I'm playing Kururi next!"

Izaya pulled back and said, "No... I won our match, so I play her."

"But you got a handmade sandwich, so I should play."

"But I won our match, so I should play."

"Handmade sandwich..."

"Won match..."

"Handmade sandwich!"

"Won match!"

"HANDMADE SANDWICH!

"WON MATCH!"

It continued like that until Kururi pulled the controller out of their hands.

"Hey!" They both said reaching for the controller.

Kururi looked over towards Shizuo and held out her hand. "Coin," she said.

Still in shock, Shizuo reached in his pocket and pulled a quarter, then handed it to her.

Kururi pointed at Izaya and said, "Heads." Then pointed at Mairu and said, "Tails."

They nodded and she said one more thing before flipping, "2 of 3." Then she flipped the coin. The first one was Heads and Izaya smiled and swayed from side to side happily. Then it landed on Tails making Mairu cheer. Finally, it landed on Heads once more making Izaya jump up and cheer.

"I won~!" He sung an Kururi handed him back his sandwich. Izaya the danced up to Shizuo.

"So was there anything you wanted, Shizu-chan~?" Izaya asked taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Shizuo just stared shocked then pulled the sandwich out of Izaya's hand. "Just give me the damn sandwich," He said taking a bite and leaving.

"Hey~!" Izaya called while the door shut, then muttered sadly, "My sandwich..."

* * *

**The end~! Did ya like it? I think it was cute. I'm sorry if it was OOC, but I think Izaya really does act like a completely different person when he's with his sisters in privet, and I think Shizuo would really just be too shocked to do anything but take a sandwich to calm himself down. I based the coin flip off of a real coin flip i did right before I wrote that scene. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Please Favorite and Review~! Your reviews make me want to post more. SO if you want to see me write more, then leave me a review. It doesn't have to be anything special. Just one word. It can say, "Good" and I'll be happy. So thanks for ****reading! Love you and see ya later, Little Ducklings!**

**~DH**


End file.
